Sunshine Of Your Zombie
by Tarasen
Summary: The story of a teenage boy with unusual skills. After a life of wishing something would happen, it finally does. Can he handle it?...Emotionally?
1. School sucks right?

_Has anybody ever applied "Higher Mathmatics" to daily life?_

He wondered sleepily. He hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before, he never did anymore. Being a teenager sucked sometimes.

He tapped his fingers absently on the desk he sat at. He was attending a high school on the Sunshine Coast of Australia. In an ancient classroom at the summit of a small hill that led down to a road, on two sides were classrooms and barely-conserved semi-rural riverside vegetation. He resented it immensely. He felt that he should be somewhere else, that advanced maths was not what he was destined for in life.

He let his mind wander to happier thoughts; owning a pub in Ireland, droving cattle in outback Australia, hell, even breaking his back training for some unknown, unimportant, insignificant military battalion in a bloody country town out bloody woop woop.

Anywhere but where he was.

He was sick of all the cliches. "Don't skip out of school! You'll regret it when you're older!" He didn't care. He wouldn't regret it now. Isn't that what the exact same people said in the same breath? "Live for the moment"? Everyone was so hypocritical and contradictory.

Shifting his weight he snapped out of the daydream and readjusted his hat. He wore the typical school uniform; a white polo shirt, long navy pants and black shoes. However, he had made a few adjustments.

He wore a navy blue trench coat and a drover hat on top of his ordinary uniform. Nobody picked on him however, the school he went to was too small and people tended to keep to themselves.

The bell rang and he slowly rose. He hated wasting his time here. Leaving the classroom and stuffing his books into his bag he walked away to lunch.

How he wished something, ANYTHING would happen that would make his life eventful.

Trudging along the path, the old-as-time-itself buildings of his school passing and travelling up and down hills as the path dicated, he wondered where his friends where. He recognized his friends lazily sitting on a table that looked over 9000 years old. He wondered if they had their tetanus shots..

"Hey guys" He called as he neared, "How's it going?" Taking a seat on a concrete slab near the table he dropped his bag and opened it, surveying his lunch for the day;

_Sandwiches, chips and biscuits.. Same as always I guess.._

"G'day Ben," Kai greeted as Ben sat down, "We still on for the weekend?" he asked boredly. He obviously had nothing else to talk about.

"Yeah.. Oi did you watch the news this morning?" Ben asked, opening a packet of chips. "There was something on about riots and civil unrest in Brisbane, you reckon it's terrorists or something?"

Kai snorted, "Terrorists never attack Australia, our national security is too good." He was always going on about how great Australia is. It _was _great, he agreed, but he felt Kai became obsessed with things on whims too much. This might be different, but Ben never knew anymore.

"Ah maybe.. It'd be pretty sweet though, nothing ever happens in Australia anymore." Ben replied, staring off into space, a chip held halfway between his mouth and the packet, he sneezed violently, twice.

Kai jumped off the table and stretched, his fat making him look like a gigantic santa wearing a school uniform. Kai had dark hair, like Ben, however, his was shorter and less smooth.

Tyrone was another of his friends, however, he had remained silent up until this point, Tyrone was a skinny, timid member of Ben's friends and he had only one eye, a result of pre-birth complications. That didn't damage his brain though, Tyrone was smart and adaptable. Most of all, he didn't complain. That helped a lot when concentration was critical. He had gray hair and tended to slouch forward, he got picked on a lot.

They sat there a while longer, shooting the shit and just messing around. Before too long the bell went however, and Ben became depressed again. School really sucked.

Loud banging on the door ripped Ben out of his slumber, he looked out the window and saw the bloodred horizon through the forested suburbs his window overlooked. Launching himself out of bed, he was ready to smack heads. Nobody woke him up earlier than first light.

"What the fuck?" He shouted through the door as he staggered towards it.

Twisting the doorknob, the door flew inwards, almost bowling him over as his brain frantically tried to process what was happening.

A man wearing pajamas landed on him, frantically trying to take a bite out of his face.

Ben switched to death-mode, sticking his forearm into the man's neck, hooking his left leg onto the man's right leg, bridging and rolling on top of the man. He sat with his knees on the man's pecs.

He reached over and picked up his knife from the table next to his bed. Lowering the knife to the man's throat, his voice dripped venom.

"Stop what you're doing, or I will kill you."

The man showed no visible fear, or change of heart.

Ben twisted the knife and nicked the man's carotid artery.

Looking at his watch he counted down. _12…11…10…9…8…7 He should be losing consciousness now._

Ben was puzzled. The man's neck was pulsing, every pump of his heart forced more blood out the cut. Looking at his watch again, he resumed the countdown _4…3…2…1._

_He should be dead right now! _Ben's mind was racing. Something was wrong. Not just with the situation, that was fucked up enough, but that the man wouldn't die even after his artery was sliced.

Ben was confused, but decided to try something else.

Maneuvring the knife again, Ben plunged it deeper than before, but this time he severed the man's subclavian artery.

Looking at his watch again he counted down: _4…3…2…1_

Glancing at the man he was shocked to see that the man was _still _alive. Ben sat back slightly, trying to discover why the man wasn't dying, while the blood pooled all over his carpet.

Then the realization hit him.

_Zombie._

He lifted his knife once more to test this theory. Plunging it into the man's eyeball, the man instantly stopped moving. Stopped thrashing. Stopped living.

Ben rose, leaning on his bed's metal posts.

_Fucking zombies man. Well I knew this day would come._

He put his hat on and walked to the bathroom, washing off the blood and spit that the Z had so rudely covered him with.

Returning to his room, he began packing a suitcase, all of his clothes went into the suitcase, along with some books, his ipod, and other assorted items he figured he'd need for this. He put on a muscle shirt, zip-off denim jeans and his trench coat. He strapped his knife to his upper arm and walked into the kitchen, retrieving an icepick when a thought struck him.

_Where's Mum?_

The glass door going from the lounge/kitchen to the back verandah was smashed and blood-coated. _Probably from the bastard falling into it._ Ben looked out into his backyard, a zombie was looking around stupidly before he noticed Ben and charged.

Ben stepped out onto the verandah and waited for the zombie to ascend the stairs before kicking him straight back down. He slid the knife out of it's sheath and held it ready.

The Z charged and all thoughts went out the window.

Ben saw himself slowly stepping to the left of the charging zombie, thrusting his knife-arm towards the zombie, precision perfect, and with his other hand, he held the Z's head and forced the knife through it's temple. He watched as the white, misty effect of being zombified left the Z's eyes and it fell down, almost yanking Ben's hand down as it did so. He pulled it out and wiped the blood on the couch next to him. If anyone came here, they'd know he survived. _If they looked hard enough. Bloody idiots usually just see the bodies and assume the worst. If people were as thorough as forensic investigators, a hell of a lot of worries could be avoided._

He shook his head and stepped inside, sheathing his knife and shutting the screen door so he'd know if any more came.

Striding down the hallway towards his mother's room, he slowly drew his knife and assumed a stalking pose, his knees bent and knife held point forward with his hand dipped to the side and down.

Slowly creeping forward, the bare soles of his feet making no sound at all on the smooth tiles.

Rounding the doorway, he looked around the corner into his mother's room and saw it was empty, but he didn't relax. He entered the room, keeping his back to the wall, and checked both the bathroom and walk-in-robe.

Empty.

He examined the rest of the house and found it was empty. The car was gone too.

_Mum must be gone then._

He checked his phone and saw a message from his mother.

**Went to get milk and bread, be back soon.**

A message from Kai.

**Oi mate shit's getting weird. I'm coming over. See you in about 15.**

That was 10 minutes ago.

_I'd better send Mum a message, find out what the go is with her.._

He sent her a message asking her to come home soon.

He slipped on his shoes and wore gloves. _If I lose my weapon and have to use my hands, there's no way I'm getting infected._

He packed his schoolbag full of sugary food and drink and a couple of loaves of bread. Slipping an extra icepick into the front and hoisting it onto his back, he opened the door, reassuring himself his phone and keys were in his pockets.

He wandered out to the front of his house and sat on the curb, waiting.


	2. Zombies suck right?

"_Bloody hell Kai, where are ya?"_

Ben mused irritably, checking his watch for the fifth time. The time had crept up until just past 6:20am. Five minutes after Kai sent the message when suddenly Ben's ears twitched.

He looked up the hill to the entrance of his street, where he saw Kai running like a wildman swinging his arms crazily, gesturing to run as well.

"What the-?" Ben choked off when he saw the horde chasing Kai. Ben took off down his street at full speed also, hoisting his bag properly onto his back as he ran. Kai caught up with him and they sped up, trying to escape the horde.

"WHAAT THE FUUCK MAAN?" Ben screamed, running alongside his friend as the zombies charged behind them, roaring and tripping over each other in their haste.

"THEY CAUGHT ME ON THE WAY!" Kai yelled back, panting and exhausted from running for so long.

They caught sight of a chain link fence at the end of the road, pusihng themselves to the limit of their sprinting capabilities they reached the fence and jumped as high as they could, Ben doing a perfect _passe muraille_. Kai slamming stomach first into the horizontal pole at the top of the fence and rolling over.

Ben turned and was worried that the fence wouldn't hold after Kai flew into it, but after rattling for a few seconds, it stopped and Ben and Kai stepped back to make sure that if the infected got through, they could still get away.

"Certainly not the most elegant escape method, but you got the job done." Ben smirked as Kai held his stomach and vomited on the ground. "You never were all that flexible, were you?"

"…Shut…up." Kai gasped out between deep, heaving breaths. "Fuck…ers…chased…me… since…Nambour"

Ben was surprised, he had made it all the way to Bli Bli in one run.

As Kai was catching his breath, Ben edged closer to the fence. They were on the development side of a semi-rural suburb expansion. They were clearing all the bush out for more houses, Ben guessed. He was thankful for the developers using a grounded fence, if it were portable, they'd still be running.

The infected had milky white eyes, many were covered in bloodstains from their pre-infection attacks. They mostly consisted of fat people and the elderly. Ben realized it must be very early on in The Infection that much of the fit people haven't been run down yet. Regardless, there were still some average people in the crowd. Ben recognized another teenager his age that caught the same bus as him. He never liked him.

Ben turned to see that Kai had almost caught his breath and was looking around, obviously trying to decide which way would be the best way to go.

Ben suddenly remembered he had a second icepick in his bag, he took it out.

"Here." Ben said, handing it to Kai. "It won't take care of the hordes, but for the stragglers, it's perfect. I have my knife on me and a second icepick in the bag in case we lose one or we find someone else."

Kai looked at it dejectedly, "Mate, what am I meant to do with this? Pierce their ears? These weird fuckers don't die!"

_He mustn't know they're zombies. _Ben realized suddenly. "You remember Dawn Of The Dead? Well, shit just got real."

A look of realization washed over Kai, then he looked at the icepick and he put two and two together.

_About time. _He thought irritably. Kai wasn't too bright.

"About their ears," Ben said, "It's the same as in the movies. These guys don't bleed out, they don't suffer nerve damage. These guys can only be killed by mauling their brain pretty bad. So you gotta stick that ice pick in their ears like this." Ben unsheated his knife and pressed the tip against his eardrum. "Do it pretty forcefully, icepicks aren't too sharp. You gotta twist it around a bit as well to be able to proper' end 'em."

Kai nodded and Ben had a sudden realization about what his plan should be.

"I have an idea actually.." Ben said, "But we need to get back into Nambour or as close as possible to it. That new car joint, next to the servos. We go there, pick up a Navara or something and-"

Kai cut him off. "No. Not Nambour, too many of them fuckers man. That horde there," He gestured with his hand "Is a fucking fraction of the amount that I had to get past to get here can't just fucking walk straight in there."

Ben paused, thinking.

_We need a decent car if we're going to get anywhere in this..Shit! Mum!_

Ben snapped out of his daydreaming and immediately asked: "Dude do you have any calling credit?"

Kai was taken aback, "Uhh, sure man, here" He handed Ben the phone "Who are you calling anyway?"

"Well first, Mum. She went out to get milk and bread and I told her to hurry home, but what with the horde being here and all, it's probably not the best place for her…"

She didn't pick up.

"Dammit!" Ben yelled. He heard a collective groan in response from the horde.

"Fuck you all! It's all your fucking faults!" He yelled, quite aware that they didn't understand or care. "What the fuck have you done with her?" He pulled out his knife and walked towards them.

Kai jumped forward and restrained him. "Ben! You can't get them without them getting you! Okay? Just calm down! We'll send her a message to find somewhere safe and contact us when she can. We'll do that with all the people we know."

Ben calmed down somewhat, but was still seething with rage. He walked over to a nearby tree and started carving a branch into a spear while Kai called and messaged everyone he knew and the contacts he collected from Ben's phone. Halfway through the contact list, Ben was stabbing the zombies through the fence with the spear for fun when Ben's phone went off. Ben bolted over to the phone, the spear and fence forgotten.

"**Stuck in Maccas. Twelve other people. Reinforced glass keeping infected out.** That was from Tyrone. Apparently Kent is in there with him. Sounds like there isn't much of a rush. When you finish, we'll start walking."

Ben went back to stabbing the zombies and let his mind drift.

_What if Mum isn't alright? I know she's got enough common sense to be able to survive, but in this situation.. Terror would make them screw up. Aaah. Nothing I can do. I suppose I better just do what I can and forget the rest. I can't afford to screw up in this. Anyway, at least this is better than school._

Ben brightened considerably and Kai finished notifying everyone.

It was now 7:30am.

Ben walked over to Kai and they set off, the cleared bush giving a wide area of sight. Ben had wandered through this place before. There was a path he knew that took him right to the Bli Bli shops. That's where they were headed. They could pack a car with some food, and head into Nambour.

That was the problem though.. If they went into Nambour, they'd be going to a hotspot and Ben didn't like that at all.

Those fuckers just had to get one bite and it was all over. It made Ben excited. The idea that a single bit of contact could, no, would kill him was intoxicating.

It was like being in a world filled with venomous snakes. That could make more venomous snakes by biting people. And that was all they tried to do.

There was a downside to this however. All the people Ben had ever known could possibly be dead, with the exception of the few friends he contacted.

As they trudged along on the cracked, dried ground, Ben tried to imagine if it could ever be the same as it was before.

He didn't have much success.

Then they reached the shops. Shoulder to shoulder they readied their weapons, eyes darting to and from each and every nook and crannie they could see.

Suddenly a zombie launched out from in the grocer, Ben thrust his knife hand forward and caught the Z in between the eyes. It dropped like a rock, a tiny river of blood leaking from the body. Ben readied his weapon again and kept on the lookout.

Kai looked shocked. He hadn't had to kill one before and he had never seen someone (granted, a zombie) die. His loose hand dropped the icepick and Ben heard the resounding clatter.

He turned, immediately picking it up and he held it out to Kai.

"Kai. We need to do this. This is survival. Would you rather become one of them?"

Kai was still staring at the body, the blood now only trickling from the wound in it's brow. He began shaking, paling before Ben's eyes.

Ben grabbed him and forced him to look at him. "This is the world now! You can't freeze up! It's either us or them. I can't bring myself to bury you." He slammed the icepick's handle into Kai's hand. "Now let's go! There are more bodies to come and I need you aware." Before Ben could turn Kai moved so fast Ben almost didn't drop his weight in time.

He heard a _fthump _and he looked to see what he stabbed.

A shaking icepick handle protruded from the lady's eye socket.

Ben stepped out and rose. "That's good. Well done. As morbid as it is, we need to be good at this, or we'll simply become one of them. That isn't an option."

Kai nodded, swallowed and retrieved the icepick from the fallen woman's face. The smooth point sliding easily from the soft flesh. Kai almost retched.

Fairly sure that they secured the area, bodies littered the parking lot. Not all of them their kills. Some wounds are too great for even reanimation.

Ben walked towards a slightly beat-up looking Altima '99 and smashed the window.

Climbing in, he hit the steering column multiple times with the knife and proceeded to connect the wires.

_From the ignition switch, you need to jump the white/blue, black/red, black/pink, and white together. Then, jump the black/white and black/yellow together. Now just touch the two jumped wires together to start the car. Voila! _

Ben unlocked the rest of the car and Kai climbed in to the passenger seat.

"Dude, how did you know how to do that?" Kai asked, yet again shocked and confused.

Ben flashed a grin. "I know these things mate, a little research never did anyone any harm now did it?"

Kai was speechless.

Ben kicked the car into gear and accelerated out of there.


End file.
